


NSFW Alphabet ~ Nikki Cross (w/short OFC)

by flickawhip



Series: Nikki Cross Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Short OFC strikes again.Small edit.





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Nikki Cross (w/short OFC)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Nikki is a little unbalanced, but when she’s sober/able to concentrate she does like to check on you and make sure you’re okay, she likes to call you her ‘Wee one’ a lot since you are shorter than her.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Nikki loves how small you are, especially since it means you have a dainty body she can hold on to. She’s also proud of how soft her lips are, even if she does bite.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Nikki delights in making you cum, she’s always hungry for it.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Nikki is a secret cuddler after sex.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Nkki is experienced enough to know what she’s doing, even when she’s a little unhinged.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Nikki loves eating you out and teasing with her fingers.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Nikki is absolutely a goofball, but she will make you cum as many times as she can, she just loves making you laugh whilst she fucks you.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Nikki is neat, to a point, but she doesn’t really care, she loves letting you take care of her grooming though.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Nikki can be either pure lust or sweet and sensual, she loves to romance you, when she’s feeling well enough.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Nikki doesn’t masturbate. At all.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Daddy kink  
Dominance kink.  
Height kink.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Nikki loves to take you home and spend hours in bed with you.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Pleasure. Nikki is fundamentally a succubus in human form.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with piss or scat, she’ll try anything else.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Nikki loves oral, both giving and receiving and she’s very good at it. She loves when she can make you moan and come undone with only her tongue.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Depends on the day, she’s usually rough and demanding, but she does love you and shows it.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Nikki won’t do quickies, she prefers to spend time with you.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Nikki will experiment but only if she’s sure it’s safe.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Nikki will wear you out if you let her, she seems to have a never-ending supply of stamina.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Nikki doesn’t use toys.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Nikki is a huge tease, but she’s fair, she will always let you get off in the end.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Nikki is very loud, almost animalistic, lots of mewling and moaning.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Nikki loves to cuddle whilst she fucks you, all the time.  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Nikki goes commando, unless she’s coming from work.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
High. Very high. Nikki is almost insatiable.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Nikki tends to fall asleep right when she’s done.


End file.
